22
by ooabaznogoo
Summary: I have been absolutely OBSESSED with New Girl fan fiction during this unbearable hiatus, so I decided to try my hand at writing :) Of course, feedback and reviews will be appreciated. I do not own New Girl. :)
1. Chapter 1

"It's not that big of a deal, Jess!"

"It's not a big deal TO YOU, Cece! But I know there must be something wrong with me! Why don't guys want to have sex with me?!" Jess whined.

22 year old Jess and Cece were on their way to Clyde's Bar with a mission for the night- get Jess laid.

"Jess, I know you want this to happen, but I don't think you want it to be with some random guy at a bar! I know you better than you know you and you DO NOT want your first time to be some drunken mistake. You want magic."

"The time for magic is over. I want to stop carrying this thing around with me." Jess said with a frightened determination.

Cece stopped and couldn't help laughing. "Did you just call your virginity 'this thing', Jess?!"

"Oh, you know what I mean! My V CARD!" Jess said, obviously embarrassed that Cece had shouted about her virginity so loudly.

"Ok. But take it from me, someone who lost their virginity to a random guy in a bar, it wasn't that great." Cece said in a final ditch effort to convince Jess to change her mind.

"I'll take my chances. Hey, maybe I'll meet my future husband here tonight!" Jess said as they entered the bar.

"Those guys look single." Cece pointed to a booth where three young men sat, pouring their beers into a giant glass.

"Hahaha! Mega beer!" The guys said, obviously pleased with their creation.

"Ugh. Kill me now." Said Jess, already overwhelmed at the prospect of attempting to find a guy to sleep with. "Let's just get a drink."

Cece and Jess sat down at the bar and ordered cocktails. Jess didn't start drinking until she turned 21, so she was still trying to figure out what she liked and what "her drink" would be. Cece on the other hand, always ordered vodka and soda water.

"What are you thinking, Jess? Anyone catch your eye?"

"Ummm, I don't know. Maybe. Yes? No?" Jess stood up from her seat and threw her hands up. "I can't do this, Cece! Forget the mission!"

"Jess! Stop it. You can do this! You just need to relax and be yourself! You're adorable! Guys love you!" Cece said, shaking Jess a little to try and get her to relax.

Jess sat back down and started chugging her drink.

"Easy there, champ."

Jess looked over and saw one of the mega beer guys standing next to her at the bar.

"Oh.. I..." Jess turned and looked at Cece who was smiling and walking away, saying something about the bathroom.

Jess turned back to the guy, who was staring at her with an upside down grin on his face. She had never seen anything so strange and adorable.

Letting out a little giggle, she said, "Hi, I'm Jess."

"I'm Nick." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"I ummm... Need some courage. That's why I was drinking my drink as quickly as possible. Liquid courage." Jess said with a smile.

He returned her smile and nodded. "Yeah, I know how that goes."

What do I do know?! Jess thought. How do you tell someone you want some sex?! She struggled with the thought as she stirred what was left of her drink.

"Well, here ya go." He slid her another drink. "Hopefully you find the courage you need." He smiled at her while he picked up his beers and turned to go back to his friends.

Jess stared at him, eyes wide, and smiled. She was taken aback by his strange combination of sweetness and grumpiness.

"Hey Nick!" She shouted at his back.

He turned, his brown eyes meeting hers, and they both smiled.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Umm, thanks for the drink. If I find the courage I'm looking for, I'll let you know." She smiled, feeling braver already.

"Yeah, you do that." He smiled and went back to his friends.

Jess sat at the bar, considering the guy she just met. Could Nick be the guy she loses her virginity to? She glanced over her shoulder at him and saw him and all of his friends staring in her direction. Her face flushed and she turned to her drink again.

Cece returned a moment later with a huge smile on her face.

"Sooo?! He's not bad! Kind of cute, actually!" Cece said excitedly.

"Yeah, he was nice. He even bought me a drink. But... Cece?" Jess started with a sad look on her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want my first time to be like this. I do want magic."

Cece looked at Jess with a happy smile on her face. "I told you, babe. And honestly, you deserve it. I mean, you've waited THIS LONG!"

They both laughed as Jess stole one last look at sweet Nick. He was looking at her too and they both smiled.

"Let's get out of here, Cece."

"Ok! You wanna hit up a club?!" Cece said with a little dance.

"Nah, let's go get some fro-yo and watch Dirty Dancing at my place." She smiled tentatively.

"You're lucky I love you, Jess." Cece said as they both got up and made their way out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what's great about beer?" Schmidt said while slowly sipping from his glass.

"What's that, buddy?"

"It's delicious! You JUST can't mess it up!" Schmidt said with an expression of pure joy on his face. "You know what would be cool? If we took all of our beers and created one MEGA BEER! I bet it would be amazing."

"No, Schmidt I think that would be horrible." Winston finally piped up. He was enjoying his beer and did not want to see it go to waste.

"Think about it! My beer is good, your beer is good, Nick's beer is good. Together they'll be a giant, delicious MEGA BEER!" Schmidt said excitedly.

Nick and Winston shared a look that only a best friend would understand and nodded. "Ok, Schmidty, let's do this!"

Schmidt began pouring his beer into Nick's glass. "Oooooh!" He said, far too excitedly for his own good. He took Winston's beer and began to pour his beer in as well.

As much as Nick and Winston wanted to pretend to hate the idea, they joined in Schmidt's excitement as the glass was completely full. "Hahaha! Mega beer!" They said together.

Nick noticed two girls gesture toward them as they walked into the bar, obviously disgusted by the Mega Beer. _Great, _he thought, _like we need any more help striking out with the ladies._

"Alright, Schmidt, this was your idea. You take a drink first." Nick said, bringing his attention back to the events taking place in front of him.

Schmidt smiled at his friends, looking back and forth between them several times before picking up the glass and taking a big long drink. Nick and Winston held their breaths until Schmidt finally came up for air.

He made a face that told them he was debating how he felt. Finally he said, "You were right. This is disgusting. Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!"

Nick and Winston couldn't help but laugh at Schmidt. "I'll go get us some new beers." Nick laughed as he got up from their booth.

He immediately saw the girls that scoffed at them on their way into the bar. One of them was standing up, flailing her arms around, while the other was trying to calm her down. He walked over and stood at the bar next to the excited girl.

Watching her try to down her drink as quickly as possible, he warned, "Easy there, champ."

She turned her head and looked at him dead in the eyes. Not sure how they could get any bigger, her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was certain he'd never seen eyes that shade of blue in his entire life. _And of course she probably saw us with that stupid Mega Beer on her way in, _he thought. He half frowned at the thought. How embarrassing.

As her friend quickly walked away, she turned her giant eyes back to him and giggled. "Hi, I'm Jess."

"I'm Nick." Not sure what else to do, he held out his hand to shake. _Weird? Smooth?_ He thought to himself.

"I ummm... Need some courage. That's why I was drinking my drink as quickly as possible. Liquid courage." She said with a smile.

Her smile was radiant. Although, it wasn't just her smile, it was her presence. Hypnotized, he returned her smile and nodded. "Yeah, I know how that goes."

She turned to her nearly empty drink and stirred. He turned to the bartender and ordered his beers, as well as whatever she was drinking. When the bartender gave him the drinks, he slid the fruity looking cocktail toward her.

"Well, here ya go. Hopefully you find the courage you need." He smiled at her while he picked up his beers.

She looked up and made eye contact with him again. _Gah! _He thought, _it's going to be a long time until I can forget those eyes._ He made a face that was a combination of a smile and a frown as he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey Nick!" He heard her call out behind him. He stopped breathing as he turned and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah, Jess?" He smirked. He liked the familiarity he shared with this girl he'd only met a few minutes earlier at the bar.

"Umm, thanks for the drink. If I find the courage I'm looking for, I'll let you know." She smiled so big that it seemed like her whole body was smiling. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"Yeah, you do that." He smiled and turned to sit back down with his friends. He willed his silly weak knees not to betray him until he could get back to his booth.

Nick dropped the beers down on the table and sat down in a daze.

"Whoa, earth to Nick! Where are you, buddy?" Winston waved his hand in front of Nick's face.

"What? Huh? Me?" Nick stuttered.

"What's up, man?" Schmidt looked concerned.

"Don't look now, but I just met a girl at the bar and she was pretty awesome. Her name is Jess." Nick said, shaking himself back to reality.

Both of his friends were staring, so he decided to turn around and look also. As soon as he turned to look at her, she turned around and looked in his direction as well. He face went bright pink when she noticed them all staring at her and she quickly turned around.

"Thanks guys." Nick said, in a low defeated tone.

"She's pretty, but her friend is HOT!" Schmidt said as her friend returned to her side.

"Yeah, well never mind." Nick said, drinking from his beer. _There's no way a girl like that would ever go for a guy like me, _he silently thought to himself.

Winston and Schmidt started talking about hot girls while Nick sat thinking about what he should have done and said to Jess.

He heard her and her friend laugh at the bar and he turned to look at her once more. She was looking at him too. All he could think was, _Don't do it. DO NOT smile that smile at me._ But she did, and he couldn't help smiling back.

He turned his attention back to his drink and only looked up again to see Jess and her friend as they walked out of the bar.


End file.
